Salmonella is an intracellular bacterial pathogen that replicates within membrane-bound compartment and alters host iron metabolism for its own survival. Persistent survival and replication within phagocytes is central to the pathogenesis of Salmonella infections. Macrophages play a critical role in regulating iron metabolism for securing body iron sufficiency and controlling the availability of iron for intracellular proliferation of pathogens. However, the relationship of Salmonella- induced changes of macrophage iron metabolism to the survival and replication mechanism of this pathogen within macrophages remains poorly understood. Thus, it is critical to identify the host factors involved in the intracellular survival and replication of Salmonella in order to design more-efficient antimicrobial therapeutics. Glia maturation factor gamma (GMFG), a novel regulator of the actin-related protein-2/3 (Arp2/3) complex, is predominantly expressed in inflammatory cells. We have previously demonstrated that GMFG negatively regulate TLR4-induced proinflammatory signaling, but its function in macrophage response to intracellular bacteria infection remains unclear. In this study, we investigated the role of GMFG in Salmonella-infected murine macrophages by using small-interfering RNA (RNAi) techniques to knockdown GMFG. We found that knockdown of GMFG significantly enhanced the numbers of intracellular Salmonella growth (>3-fold, p< 0.008) at 24 hr postinfection compared with control siRNA transfected Raw264.7 macrophages. However, there was no significant difference in growth numbers of bacteria observed at 4 hr postinfection, indicating that GMFG does not influence bacterial phagocytosis. Immunofluorescence microscopy also revealed an accumulation of Salmonella, in GMFG knockdown macrophages at 24 hr postinfection. Knockdown of GMFG results in marked decreased the iron exporter ferroportin protein levels and increased iron storage ferritin-L protein levels in Raw264.7 macrophages. Further, the intracellular iron content was elevated in GMFG-knockdown macrophages compared with control macrophages (1.9-fold, p< 0.05). These observations indicate that regulatory impact of GMFG in Salmonella intracellular growth may be through modulation of macrophage iron metabolism. Moreover, consistent with previous studies, we found that Raw264.7 macrophage infections with Salmonella increase the expression of the iron transporter ferroportin and ferritin, indicating this is the host defense strategy against infection with intracellular microbes by limiting their access to iron. Although there was no marked altered in GMFG protein level after 24hr infection with Salmonella, GMFG knockdown macrophage infected with Salmonella displayed increased the intracellular iron content and iron storage protein ferritin compared with control macrophages. Further analysis of cytokines expression in Salmonella-infected GMFG-knockdown macrophage revealed enhanced the proinflammatory TNF-alpha mRNA (1.86-fold, p<0.05) and anti-inflammatory IL-10 mRNA (2.2-fold, p< 0.0) at 24 hr postinfection, which is paralleled with increased intracellular Salmonella replication. Our results suggest that GMFG modulation of crucial pathways of macrophage iron metabolism and immune function in murine macrophages infected with Salmonella.